The primary aim of this project in 1997 was to continue the investigation of the role of the reticular formation in the control of reaching. Neurons in the reticular formation project to the spinal cord and ultimately contribute to the activation of muscles. Indeed, the reticulospinal system is one of the major descending pathways from the brain to the spinal cord. In most accounts, the role ascribed to the reticular formation is control of posture and other support-related roles, with "more advanced" systems supplying the details required, for example, to control the hand. Consistent with this view, studies to date have focused on the role of reticulospinal systems in locomotion, a movement with complex postural demands. The anatomical connections, however, suggest a role for reticulospinal systems in skilled movements, especially those requiring preparation to "set-up in advance" of anticipated movements. The present project has identified activity in the reticular formation related to skilled reaching. In some reticular formation cells, activity starts well in advance of movement, suggesting a role in movement preparation. This function had not previously been ascribed to this part of the brain. A new grant proposal stemming from this work has been submitted to investigate the role of preparatory activity in governing spinal reflexes. A more complete understanding of the normal role of the reticulospinal system in the control of skilled movement will lead to better strategies for rehabilitation after strokes and other brain injuries.